Bad dream (checkmate/mind brand) (parody from rij)
Song: bad dream orignal song: mind brand/checkmate warning: this contains spoilers for the finale episode of season six in rij lucy i am giving BAD DREAMS! (music) Hey yellow kid, hi! You know i’m There! your bad-dream giver, and i’m still fair! if you’re scared on your way, i’m Here to save you! yes, tonight, hurry up and go! where you need to go, you’ll never know! JUST TRY NOT TO SCREAM AS I GIVE YOU A BAD DREAM! Oh sorry, my mistake! you must be sleepy, take a break! don’t worry at all! you can still survive, even though i’m Small! i’ll go Staright ahead! earse your memory and feel it all! i’m much More creepy as I continue to stall! STALL?! wait, no, I meant fall, beacause i’m Struggling and having problems every night! but the bad dreams I give are very, very, enlightening! The nightmares I can make are very eye-opening! i’ve got That yelłow kid in a box! He’s not even noticing that the box is locked! now, i’m Going to be evil... i’m Bidding my time, contuine this rhyme until he’s all mine! the yellow kid, the red dude, the dead duck... look into my eyes and sleep until you have a bad dream! get into my trance until you obey, turn into my slave! i’ll be Adored! moving on, to... a new puppet world i’m Soon going to make! I am giving BAD DREAMS! That silly kid is so easy to give bad dreams to! Plant some evil in his mind, he doesn’t even know that he’s mine! Send the mane 6 away, the kid will always obey! Things are getting easier day and day by day! The magic of bad dreams is so very useful, you see! Just like my pen pal the devil, who once told me, ”find the bad dream, is this fate or is this luck?” ‘Cause now manny is stuck, oh, his heartstrings, did I pluck? Now he’s out of love! i’m bidding my time, contuine this rhyme until he’s all mine! The yellow kid, the red Dude, the dead duck! Look into my eyes and sleep until you have a bad dream! get into my trance until you obey, turn into my slave! i’ll be Adored! moving on, to... a puppet world I’m soon going to make! (Hypnotized) doi/manny: *evil laugh* lucy: Yes, that’s perfect, my slave! You finally understand the true meaning of bad dreams! (hypnotized) doi/manny: *contuines to evily laugh* lucy go to sleep, never wake up ‘cause of my magic! Try to run away, but i’m too super sain! Try to hide, but you obey me when you hear me say my name! I have the crown, now, bow down! the queen is now! i’m bidding My time, contuine this rhyme until he’s all mine! the yellow kid, the red dude, the dead duck! Look into my eyes and sleep until you have a bad dream! get into my trance until you obey, turn into my slave! moving on, to... a new puppet world i’m Soon going to make!!! (I am giving bad dreams, bad dreams!) 5x